starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The Dark Side Sourcebook
The Dark Side Sourcebook, to podręcznik do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WoTC) wydawanej przez Wizards of the Coast. Podręcznik wydano w 2001 roku i jego autorami są Bill Slavicsek i J. D. Wiker. ''Zawartość: *Introduction **How to Use This Book *Chapter One: The Dark Side **The Force **The Dark Time **Timeline: History of the Dark Side ***25,000 Years before the Battle of Yavin ***5,000 Years before the Battle of Yavin ***4,400 Years before the Battle of Yavin ***3,998 Years before the Battle of Yavin ***3,997 Years before the Battle of Yavin ***3,986 Years before the Battle of Yavin ***3,886 Years before the Battle of Yavin ***2,000 Years before the Battle of Yavin ***1,000 Years before the Battle of Yavin ***32 Years before the Battle of Yavin ***20 Years before the Battle of Yavin ***The Rebellion and the Battle of Yavin ***4 Years after the Battle of Yavin *Chapter Two: Playing the Dark Side **Dark Side Templates ***Tainted Characters ***Dark Side Characters **New Dark Side Skills ***Knowledge (Sith Lore) (Int) ***Read/Write Language (Sith) ***Speak Language (Sith) ***Force-Based Skills ***Alchemy (Int) ***Control Mind (Cha) ***Drain Energy (Con) ***Drain Knowledge (Int) ***Illusion (Cha) ***Transfer Essence (Cha) **New Dark Side Feats ***Drain Force ***Hatred ***Rage ***Sith Sorcery ***Sith Sword Defense ***Sith Sword Expert Defense ***Sith Sword Mastery ***Summon Storm **Dark Side Prestige Class ***Dark Side Devotee ***Dark Side Marauder ***Emperor's Hand ***Dark Force Witch ***Imperial Inquisitor ***Sith Acolyte ***Sith Lord ***Sith Warrior *Chapter Three: Gamemastering the Dark Side **Rules for the Dark Side ***When Is a Character Dark? ***Long Term Effects of Using the Dark Side ****Corruption and Tainted Characters ****Corruption and Dark Characters ***Gaining Force Points ***Gaining Dark Side Points ****Acts of Evil ****Fear ****Anger ****Hatred ****Suffering ****Pride ****Aggression ****Vengeance ****Greed ****Jealousy ****Love ****Atoning ***Running Dark Side Heroes ****The Dark Side Hero: One Method for Success ****The Price of Darkness ***Running Dark Side GM Characters ****Bad Guys ****True Evil ****Darksiders ***Running Dark Side Campaigns ****The Evil Campaign ****Beware the Dark Side *****Stepping onto the Dark Path *****The Underworld Campaign *****The Imperial Campaign *****The Darksider Campaign ****Controlling the Dark Side ****Every Dark Side Campaign needs a Little Light ****Ending a Dark Side Campaign *****Redemption *****Blaze of Glory ***Four Stages of the Dark Side ****Temptation ****Imperilment ****Submission ****Atonement and Redemption *Chapter Four: Dark Side Equipment **Obtaining Dark Side Equipment **Weapon and Armor Description ***Lanuarok ***Lightsaber, Double-Bladed ***Sith Sword ***Dark Armor ****Creating Dark Armor *****Cortosis Weave *****Damage Reduction *****Special Price *****Examples of Dark Armor **Vehicles and Starships ***Sith Speeder ***Sith Infiltrator ***Sith Battleship **Droids ***Interrogator Droid, Mark III ***Sith Probe Droid **Equipment ***Alchemical Apparatus ***Sith Poison **Artifacts ***Sith Holocron ***Sith Fimulet ***Sith Talismans ***Orbalisk Armor *Chapter Five: Dark Side Traditions **The Sith Empire ***Marka Ragnos, Sith Lord ***Naga Sadow, Sith Lord ***Ludo Kressh, Aspiring Sith Lord ***Freedon Nadd, Jedi Expatriate ***Queen Amanoa of Onderon, Sith Sorceress ***King Ommin of Onderon, Sith Sorcerer ***Satal and Aleema Keto, Sith Acolytes ***Ulic Qel-Droma, Former Jedi Knight, Sith Lord ***Exar Kun, Former Jedi Knight, Sith Lord **The New Sith ***Darth Bane **Sorcerers of Tund ***Rokur Gepto **Nightsisters of Dathomir ***Gethzerion the Nightsister **The Dark Jedi ***Set Harth, Dark Jedi ***Xanatos, Former Jedi Padawan **The Return of the Sith ***Darth Sidious ***Darth Maul **Jedi Hunters ***Aurra Sing ***Del Korrot **The New Order ***The Emperor ***Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith ***Lord Hethrir **Prophets of the Dark Side ***Kadann ***Jedgar ***Azrakel the Dark Warrior **The Emperor's Minions ***Royal Guard ***Imperial Sovereign Protector ***Imperial Sentinel ***Mara Jade, Emperor's Hand ***High Inquisitor Tremayne ***Jerec, Dark Jedi Master ***Executor Sedriss ***Dark Side Adepts **The Shadow Academy ***Kyp Durron, Fallen Jedi ***Exar Kun, Dark Side Spirit ***Irek Ismaren ***Kueller ***Brakiss ***Tamith Kai ***Zekk *Chapter Six" Creatures and Archetzpes **Overview **The Physical World: Dark Creatures ***Battle Hydra ***Dxun Tomb Beast ***Hssiss (Dark Side Dragon) ***Massassi ***Primitive Massassi ***Orbalisk ***Sith Hound **Sith Mutants ***Massassi Abomination ***Silooth ***Chrysalide Rancor ("Chrysalis Beast") ***Sith War Droid ***Sith Wyrm **The Supernatural: Dark Spirits ***Dark Side Spirit ***Guardian Spirit **GM Archetypes ***Dark Jedi ***Dark Side Adept ***Dark Side Avatar ***Dark Side Spirit ***Emperor's Hand ***Tainted Jedi ***Imperial Inquisitor ***Jedi Knight ***Nightsister ***False Prophet of The Dark Side ***Shadow Academy Student ***Sith Apprentice ***Sith Minion ***Sith Lord *Chapter Seven: Dark Side Campaigns **Pick an Era, Any Era ***The Old Republic ***The Rise of the Empire ***The Rebellion Era ***The New Jedi Era **Dark Side Sites ***Dark Side Sites and Non-Force-Sensitives ***Dark Side Sites and Force-Sensitives **Dark Side Site Examples ***Minor Site: Lake Krul ***Major Site: The Came on Dagobah ***Extreme Site: The Demon Moon of Dxun **The Sith Campaign ***Hyperspace Travel in Earlier Eras ***Life 5,000 Years before the Battle of Yavin ****Technology of the Age ****The Faction of the Age *****The Republic *****The Sith *****Criminal Organization *****Corporations *****Traders *****Jedi ***Running a Hyperspace Wars Campaign ***Adventure Hook ****Prove Your Loyalty ****The Trouble with Rivals ****Capture the Invaders ****This Weakness, This Republic ****Jedi Hunt *Index ''Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Force Illusions *Table 2-1: Force-Based Skills *Table 2-2: The Dark Side Devotee *Table 2-3: The Dark Side Marauder *Table 2-4: The Emperor's Hand *Table 2-5: The Dark Force Witch *Table 2-6: The Imperial Inquisitor *Table 2-7: The Sith Acolyte *Table 2-8: The Sith Lord *Table 2-9: The Sith Warrior *Era Notes: Dark Side Devotee *Era Notes: Dark Side Marauder *Era Notes: Emperor's Hand *Era Notes: Dark Force Witch *Era Notes: Imperial Inquisitor *Corupted Jedi *Era Notes: Sith Acolyte *Era Notes: Sith Lord *Era Notes: Sith Warrior *Control, Sense, and Alter *Table 4-1: Weapons *Table 4-2: Dark Armor Special Qualities *Sith Speeder - dane pojazdu *Sith Infiltrator - dane statku kosmicznego *Sith Battleship - dane statku kosmicznego *IT-3 Series - dane droida *Dark Eye - dane droida *Sith Holocron Personalities *Table 4-3: Host Size and Number of Orbalisks *Table 4-4: Orbalisks and Defense *Renegade Jedi *Marka Ragnos - dane postaci *Naga Sadow - dane postaci *Ludo Kressh - dane postaci *Freedon Nadd - dane postaci *Queen Amanoa - dane postaci *King Ommin - dane postaci *Satal Keto - dane postaci *Aleema Keto - dane postaci *Ulic Qel-Droma - dane postaci *Exar Kun - dane postaci *Darth Bane - dane postaci *Croke Illusory Presence *Rokur Gepta - dane postaci *The Book of Law and The Book of Shadows *Gethzerion - dane postaci *Set Harth - dane postaci *Xanatos - dane postaci *Darth Sidious - dane postaci *Darth Maul - dane postaci *Rhen-Orm Biocomputer *Aurra Sing - dane postaci *Del Korrot - dane postaci *Darth Vader's Armor *Darth Vader - dane postaci *Lord Hethrir - dane postaci *Kadann - dane postaci *Jedgar - dane postaci *Azrakel - dane postaci *Mara Jade - dane postaci *Tremayne - dane postaci *Sedriss - dane postaci *Kyp Durron - dane postaci *Irek Ismaren's Schematic Implant *Irek Ismaren - dane postaci *Kueller - dane postaci *Brakiss - dane postaci *Tamith Kai - dane postaci *Zekk - dane postaci *The Dark Side Compendium *The Book of Anger *The Weakness of Inferiors *The Creation of Monsters *Battle Hydra - dane zwierzęcia *Dxun Tomb Beast - dane zwierzęcia *Hssiss (Dark Side Dragon) - dane zwierzęcia *Massassi - dane kasty rasy inteligentnej *The Sith: Sect or Species? *Night Beast: Kalgrath, The Last Massassi *Kalgrath - dane postaci *Orbalisk - dane zwierzęcia *Sith Hound - dane zwierzęcia *Massassi Abomination - dane zmutowanych istot inteligentnych *Silooth - dane zmutowanego zwierzęcia *Chrysalide Rancor ("Chrysalis Beast") - dane zmutowanego zwierzęcia *Sith War Droid - dane droida *Sith Wyrm - dane zmutowanego zwierzęcia *Destroying a Dark Side Spirit *Generic Dark Jedi *Generic Dark Side Adept *Generic Dark Side Avatar *Various Generic Dark Side Spirits *Generic Emperor's Hand *Generic Tainted Jedi *Generic Imperial Inquisitor *Generic Jedi Knight *Generic Dark Force Witch *Generic False Dark Side Prophet *Generic Shadow Academy Student *Generic Sith Apprentice *Generic Sith Minion *Generic Sith Lord *Playing With History *Table 7-1: Dark Side Site Saying Throws *Timeline *Generic Jedi Guardian *Generic Jedi Consulars ''Credits: *Design - Bill Slavicsek, J. D. Wiker *Creatures and Archetypes Design - Cory Herndon *Editing - Brian Campbell, Michele Carter *Managing Editor - Kim Mohan *Star Wars RPG Creative Director - Thomas M. Reid *Art Direction - Sean Glenn *Graphic Design - Rick Achberger *Lucas Licensing Editor - Ben Harper *Lucas Licensing Art Editor - Iain Morris *Typesetting - Erin Dorries *Cover Art - Jon Foster *Interior Art - Lee Bermejo, Dan Brereton, Tommy Lee Edwards, Doug Alexander Gregory, Ashley Wood *Business Manager - Peter Kim *Project Manager - Amber Fullerton *Production Manager - Chas Delong ''Ciekawostki: *W 2001 roku wydano na stronie wydawnictwa (www.wizards.com) erratę do tego podręcznika, która poprawiała nieliczne błędy. Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WoTC)